CAMELOT: GW Style!!
by Ayame Dragon
Summary: Ok... hi my name is Ayame Dragon and this is my first GW fic!! *hears applause in background* ok ok this begins as QW/RP but moves onto HY/RP got it? ok!! READ ON!!!!!!!!! (and review as necessary) Beginning of Act 2 (aka chapter 7) is now up!!!!!
1. Introduction

Camelot:  
Gundam Wing Style!  
  
By the Moonlit Dragon  
  
Notes: I was recently in my school's annual spring musical Camelot. I had so much fun that I decided to write and AU fic based on Gundam Wing characters: Quatre=King Arthur, Relena=Lady Guenevere, Heero=Sir Lancelot, Dr. J=Merlyn, Duo=King Pellinore, Mariemeia=Mordred (Mordred is really King Arthur's son but go with me here), Trowa=Sir Dinadan, and Wufei=Sir Lionel. I own none of these characters and Morgan Le Fey will keep her own name on account of I couldn't find a character to be her... BTW: I was a wench in the show!!! So please r&r bc I wasn't to know how u liked it!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
It was a cold winter day in the Sanq kingdom. Trowa, Wufei, and some lords and ladies of the court were standing at the top of the hill awaiting Lady Relena's arrival.   
"Why has Lady Relena's limousine stopped?" Exclaimed Trowa.  
"Are you sure it's her limousine?" Inquired Wufei.  
"It's pink... all pink. It's obviously Lady Relena," he stated rather haughtily as Dr. J enters, "Dr. J we have a calamity! Lady Relena's limousine has stopped at the bottom of the hill!"  
"I know I remembered she would," said Dr. J *remember in the Disney version of 'The Sword in the Stone' how Merlyn would travel to the future? This is how Dr. J knew that this would happen*  
"But royal brides are always met at the bottom of the hill. It's tradition," whined Trowa.  
"Dunce!" yelled Dr. J, "I hereby proclaim a new tradition: all future royal brides are to be met at the bottom of the hill."  
"Sound the trumpets! We shall meet Lady Relena at the bottom of the hill in the traditional fashion," Trowa called out. (Everyone except Dr. J and [the unnoticed by all except Dr. J] Quatre leaves).   
"Quatre. Come down at once," called Dr. J. No response. "WART! Get out here now!"  
"Why so angry Dr. J? I know you are angry because you called me Wart," stated Quatre.   
"Yes, Wart, your schoolboy's nickname. That's what your behavior warrants," scolded Dr. J, "Here you are hiding in a tree trying to steal a look at your bride. How improper. I am ashamed to have taught you; thank god history never found out!"   
"Tell me, Dr. J, is she beautiful?" Quatre inquired.  
"I don't recall," a frustrated Dr. J replied.  
"Indeed, are you pretending that you don't see into the future?" asked Quatre.  
"When you live backwards in time as I do, you have the future to remember as well as the past. Occasionally, you do forget a face," Dr. J said.   
"Dr. J, as your king, I demand you tell me if she-" Quatre was cut off.  
"She's beautiful," Dr. J finished curtly.  
"Quite or very?' prodded Quatre.  
"Very," Dr. J said monotonely.  
By now, Quatre was almost squirming with delight.   
"Quatre, go back to the castle and wait for her like a king. What would your people think if they heard you were swinging in the trees trying to steal a look at your bride?"   
(Merlyn exits)  
"Yeah right... go back to the castle indeed." Quatre climbs back into the tree.  
(Relena enters looking like she's on a spy mission)  
She kneels down in front of a tree and begins to pray. Getting so caught up in her prayer, she does not notice a stirring in the trees until Quatre falls down. She screams, gets up and begins to run away.   
"Wait!" Quatre calls out, "I won't hurt you!"  
"LIAR!" Relena answers.  
"I swear by the Gundam Sandrock I won't hurt you," he replied.  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"Yes I do, you're Lady Relena."  
"And who are you?"  
"I'm... uh... they... actually, they call me Wart," he stated proudly.  
"Are you sure you heard them properly?"  
"Yes... quite sure..." he said being rather insulted.   
"Well, you're rather sweet in spite of your name," she said, "Wart, is it really Wart?" he nodded. "Wart why don't you run away with me?"   
"I? Run away with You? I couldn't"   
(Trowa, Wufei and the court enter)  
"There she is!!" Exclaimed Trowa, "Oh, I didn't see you your majesty." He bows as does the rest of them. Relena looks at him questioningly.   
(Exit Trowa, Wufei and others)  
"Yes, it's true, Lady, I am the King of the Sanq Kingdom. I understand if you want to leave the Sanq kingdom." He lowers his head and begins to walk away. Relena stops him, smiles and they walk towards the castle hand-in-hand.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 2 will be out soon!!! Write me and tell me what you think!!!!  
Ja!!  
Ayame Dragon  



	2. The Idea

Camelot:

GW Style!!!

****

Part 2:

Hey how are ya'll doing? Well, here's the second part to my story. I guess you liked the first part if you're here now… Well, read on and find out what's going on in the Sanq Kingdom!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Summary of previous chapter: Quatre and Relena met. (So much for my synopsis!)

****

*5 years later*

Quatre and Relena are in their chambers getting ready to start the day. Relena is painting and Quatre is trying to think. 

"Quatre, what are you attempting to think about?"

"I'm trying to figure out why we have battles in the first place," he replied, "and I may have it solved!! The reason we have battles is because someone always attacks!!!"

"But why do they attack, Quatre?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, from a woman's point of view, it's splendid fun to see your knight in shining armor climb into his mobile suit and bravely go off to battle… you said it yourself, you love fighting in your mobile suit!"

"Yes that's true, Relena. And it's absolutely correct! It's the mobile suits that make people want to attack us!!" Quatre exclaimed. "Relena, dear, how 'bout we create a new order of chivalry? We could assemble mobile suit pilots from all over the world and they'd sit at a table."

"What would they do at that table?"

"Discuss issues, debate, make laws…"

"Why would mobile suit pilots want to do such a peaceful thing?"

"Because it's civilized"

"Well, it would have to be a rather large table. Also all pilots will want to claim superiority and want to sit at the head."

"Then we'll make it a round table. Just think: King Quatre and his Mobile Suit Pilots of the Round Table!"

"What a splendid idea, Quatre!"

(Scene end)

3 months later

We see Heero Yuy flying into the Sanq Kingdom in his Wing Gundam mobile suit. It is important for the author to describe Heero's personality (hey it's MY story!!! I can make Heero act however the heck I want!!!). Heero is, oh how do I put this, sure of himself. Ok on with the show. 

"I am the best mobile suit pilot in space, I will be the best at King Quatre's table!" he thought to himself. As he was making is way to King Quatre's mansion, he was surpassed by another mobile suit, similar to his. He revved up his engines and attacked the other mobile suit. "I bid you farewell and take pity on you," he said to the other pilot, "the next time you challenge me, remember that you challenge the right arm of King Quatre."

"Hold on a second there, boy, I am King Quatre," Quatre said.

"You are the king?" Heero stuttered, "I struck you? Oh my god!!" Heero knelt, "Your majesty, I am Heero Yuy. I have journeyed all the way from the L1 colony to become a pilot of the round table."

"Heero Yuy… Heero Yuy… Oh yes, now I remember! I was told you were coming!" Quatre exclaimed.

"You were told, your majesty?"

"Yes, by Dr. J, my teacher from my youth. He can travel to the future and tell you what you'll be doing in it. I just can't remember what he said of you. I remember the beginning: (imitates Dr. J) Quatre, keep your eyes peeled for a young lad by the name of Heero Yuy. When he comes, he will be- and that's it… I cannot remember anymore."

"Did he say I'd be your defender when you need one? Your friend who asks not friendship? For all that, I am."

"No, he didn't say any of those things. Oh well… I'll think of it later. Come, Heero, I want you to meet the queen."

"I should be honored, your majesty." They begin to walk towards the field where Queen Relena and her court are celebrating the first of May. Suddenly, Quatre stops.

"I just remembered what Dr. J said about you. He said that you would be the greatest, most splendid pilot to sit at my table. But that was even before I thought of a table! I thought he meant the dinner table. I've done it! I have done the right thing!"

"Did you ever doubt it your majesty?"

"Of course! Only fools never doubt. Welcome, Heero Yuy and welcome to my table." They clasp arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There Part 2 is finished. Stay tuned though!! Part 3 is coming soon to a fanfiction.net near you!!

Ja!

Ayame Dragon


	3. Meeting New People

Camelot:

GW Style!!!

Part 3:

Hey what's up readers? It's me, Ayame Dragon and I'm back to deliver all you wonderful readers more of a good story. If you're here now, then you probably like this a lot!!! I will be doing my best to get these chapters out as long as all you *points to readers* keep writing me reviews!! I want to know whether I should quit my day job or not… Ok on with the story… and I don't own any of these characters. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

****

Synopsis of previous chapter: Quatre thinks up the round table of mobile suit pilots and we meet Heero.

(Same day: May 1st)

We see Queen Relena and her court frolicking in the meadows. They are singing, dancing, and picking flowers. There is one group of 5 girls picking flowers and a young man keeps scaring them. (Hey!! One of those girls was me!!!) Laughter is heard throughout the meadow. As they begin their picnic, a man with long hair that is in a braid walks in and looks around. He appears to be lost. 

"Excuse me, Lady, but could you possibly tell me where the hell I am?" the man asks Relena. Laughter is heard from the court.

"Yes, indeed, you're in the Sanq kingdom," Relena replies. 

"I am? I think I've been here before…" he said, "spent a hell of a day with a kid named Wart. Ever meet him?"

"Yes I have. He's my husband, King Quatre of the Sanq kingdom" she said proudly.

"WOW! Go Wart!!! He's really gotten far in life!" the man exclaimed, "OOPS!! How stupid of me!! I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Pleasure to meet you Duo Maxwell. I am Queen Relena."

"Well, it's been fun but I should go. Ciao babe!"

"Wait! Duo, I should think that Quatre would be so happy to see you again. Won't you join us for the night?"

"Sure, what the hell. I'll join ya!" he said after thinking for a moment.

"Oh wonderful!! Treize will escort you to the mansion."

(Duo and Treize exit)

"Well, that man was certainly very interesting."

(Enter Quatre and Heero)

"Good day, my love," Quatre says, "Relena, I'd like you to meet-" but he was cut off by Relena,

"Oh, hello Quatre. We've just met a strange man by the name of Duo Maxwell."

"Duo Maxwell, oh yes I remember him from my childhood. Very funny guy!" exclaimed Quatre.

"Well, he's gonna stay with us for the night"

"Oh, how wonderful!" he said happily, "Dear, I'd like you to meet Heero Yuy. He's traveled all the way from the L1 colony to be a mobile suit pilot of the round table."

"A pleasure to meet you milady," he stated in his sexy monotone voice. Many girls chose that moment to collapse in delight from his voice. 

"Likewise, milord." She said, "Quatre, will you be joining us?"

"Of course, my love" Quatre said sweetly.

"I have assured his majesty that I am on call at any time…" Heero abruptly said.

"Thank you Heero. I'll keep that in mind," Relena said curtly then she began to say something to Quatre when Heero interrupted her again.

"Day or night, whatever the danger," he said.

"Thank you, Heero. Now as I was saying, Quatre…"

"I am always on duty, milady," he stated. Quatre nodded.

"My dear, I want you to hear the plans we've been discussing. Tell her Heero," Quatre began.

"To the Queen, your majesty?"

"Of course, Heero."

"But wouldn't her majesty find the ideas of chivalry a bit tedious your majesty?"

"Excuse me, but I have never found chivalry tedious; so far…" she said rather icily.

"Well, I believe that all pilots should go through a training program…" Heero started.

"A training program?" Relena questioned.

"Yes, my dear, it is a program for training," Quatre explained.

"Oh," she said, "And who's standard would fit the standard for this –training program-?"

"Certainly not mine your majesties," Heero said, "It wouldn't be fair."

"Not fair? In what way?"

"To acquire your body to accomplish total perfection in body and spirit? No I would not ask that of anyone," said Heero.

"And have you achieved perfection, milord?" (In case you readers haven't guessed, this is between Relena and Heero. I'll let you know if Quatre comes in).

"Physically, yes, milady."

"I dare say I do dare say. You mean you have never been defeated in battle or contest?

"Never, milady." 

"How was the channel? Did you have a rough crossing?" Quatre tried to break the tension between his wife and his friend. Relena just looked at him.

"And you find it highly unlikely to happen in the future?"

"Highly unlikely my queen."

"Come, Heero, we'll go back to the mansion and discuss our plans," he said rather quickly, "my dear, you look to lovely to have anything on your mind other than frolic and flowers. Good day. Come, Heero." 

"It was a pleasure, milady." He then walked off with Quatre. Relena watched them go before she laughed at Heero's conceitedness.

"Trowa!" she called.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"When is the next tournament?" she inquired.

"Uh… a week from Saturday," he told her.

"And who are our 2 best pilots?"

"Wufei and, most humbly, I, your majesty."

"Milady, he shall have MY challenge in the morning," Wufei said.

"He shall have mine as well," said Trowa.

There was great excitement in the meadow after the pilots announced their intentions. Everyone was singing and dancing again for no one liked the conceited Heero Yuy very much. They all hoped that he would lose; after all, Trowa and Wufei were their best pilots!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, there's part 3!! I hope you all enjoyed it!! Preview of part 4: The mobile suit joust and maybe some confessions, eh? I want some reviews from all you readers out there!!

Ja!

~*Ayame Dragon*~


	4. The Contest Begins...

Camelot:

Camelot:

GW Style!!!

Part 4

[Hello everybody! Here's the long awaited part 4 of Camelot: GW Style! I don't own the plot line or the GW characters… I thank everyone who bothered to review my story and I hope to receive many more (hint hint). On with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Synopsis of previous chapter: Heero and Relena met and Duo is introduced.

(Two weeks later)

Quatre, Duo, and Heero are chatting amongst themselves when a messenger enters and delivers a rose with a note attached. Quatre looks at the name on the envelope.

"Relena! It's for you!" Quatre calls out. Relena walks into the room.

"Thank you Quatre. Good evening Duo, good evening Heero," she says.

"Good evening, milady," says Heero.

"Good evening babe!" Says Duo. Relena reads the letter. Heero gets up to leave.

"I must bid you all goodnight," he says, obviously not comfortable with Relena's presence. He leaves as Relena finishes reading the letter.

"It's from Wufei. He gives his thanks for being able to carry my handkerchief in the mobile suit contest tomorrow." Relena announces.

"My dear, I would like you to denounce your permission to carry your handkerchief from Wufei," said Quatre.

"Now? It's a tad too late, Quatre."

"Then let Heero carry it against Trowa…"

"I already promised Trowa that he could carry it." 

"Are you kidding, Relena? This is appalling! There are issues involved here that you've obviously overlooked. It will seem to the court that you're rooting for his downfall, championing Heero's defeat."

"We don't know he'll be defeated. Besides, he knocked you unconscious and you woke up his bosom buddy. Perhaps he'll knock them out, too, and they'll all take a house by the sea together."

"Relena, at the risk of disappointing the other knights, I ask you to withdraw your permission from all."

"Quatre, I believe you're jealous of the pilots' attentions to me. Are you, my love?"

"Jealous?! Jealous?! What absolute rubbish! You know perfectly well I'm delighted the court adores you. I'd be astonished if they didn't. But they've carried your kerchief in contest a hundred times and…and…and… Relena, you've dragged me off the subject and I want to get back on it! Will you withdraw your permission?"

"Only if you command me- as king."

"And if I do, will you forgive me?"

"Never."

"If I ask as your husband, will you, as a favor?"

"No. The pilots are against him, and I quite agree with them. I find him just as overbearing and pretentious as they do."

"That is not the issue. The issue is your kerchief. Can we not stay on the subject?"

"There is nothing more to be said. If the King wishes me to withdraw my permission, let him command me! And Yours Humbly will graciously obey." She turns and exits the room.

"Damn you Dr. J! Why have you never taught me about women?"

The scene closes.

(The next day, before the contest)

We see Trowa, Wufei, and Heero in the hanger getting their mobile suits ready for the contest. Heero rises and walks toward Trowa and Wufei.

"Good luck, guys," Heero says sincerely.

"Thank you, Heero. Are you being chivalrous or ironic?" said Wufei.

"Neither, I really mean it," Heero said defensively.

"Then save your wishes for your continuing good health." said Wufei. 

"Have you prayed, Heero?" asked Trowa.

"I have, Trowa, for us all."

"How benevolent. How benevolent. Do you know what I shall be thinking, Heero when I see you in your mobile suit? There he is, the Sermon on the Mount." They each climb into their gundanium mobile suits. The crowd becomes excited as Trowa faces off with Heero. They head towards each other. The crowd begins to cheer Trowa on in hopes that Heero will be defeated. As they draw closer, Trowa tries to gain advantage by swerving to the left. He's too late and Heero's beam saber slices his arm. Trowa has lost. The crowd is saddened but cheer up when they see Wufei and his mobile suit fly into the scene. The crowd becomes desperate. They become anxious as Wufei and Heero get closer…and closer… and closer until crash! Heero's beam saber has penetrated Wufei's suit. Wufei has died. His mobile suit is dragged back in and Wufei is taken out. The crowd peers over him as Heero walks towards Wufei. The crowd eyes his disapprovingly. Heero takes Wufei's hand and closes his eyes. After a few seconds, Wufei's chest begins to rise and fall as the crowd gasps in shock. Trowa helps Wufei up and Wufei looks at Heero in gratitude. He and Trowa walk away. The crowd disperses along with Quatre. The only two people left are Heero and Relena. They gaze at each other as the scene ends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, here's Part 4. I hope you all enjoyed it! This chapter was so hard to write because so many things were going on. Well, I left a bit of mystery there in the last line... Please don't kill me but I probably won't be able to write much for a few weeks because I have my Black Belt test for TaeKwon Do and a 10-page english paper due… I'm sorry!! I'll try to get out the next parts ASAP! 

Ja ne for now!

~*Ayame Dragon*~


	5. New Discoveries

CAMELOT:

CAMELOT:

GW Style!!!!

Part 5

When we last ended off, Heero had defeated Trowa and Wufei in a mobile suit contest. Wufei died and was brought back to life and when the scene ended we saw Heero and Relena staring at each other. There WILL be an intermission after this chapter… I just feel like writing one. I'm sorry to all those who actually LIKE this story that I haven't updated in a while but I was either lazy or busy… I still don't own Gundam Wing and my search for a Morgan Le Fey is over!!! You'll find out soon enough who it is… Special thanks to Zenith Markeese and READ HIS STORIES!!!!! They are good readin!!! On with the chapter!!! Oh, one more thing… I got my 1st degree black belt in TaeKwon Do!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! I'm gonna be adding songs from the play because from here on, they're pretty important. I don't own them; they belong to Lerner and Lowe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A few days from when we left off)

Duo: A miracle, Quatre! A miracle! Hot damn!! Absolutely miraculous, eh? Imagine restoring Wufei to life. And Wufei's a big, strong guy, Quatre. 

****

Quatre: Hmmm, I wonder…

Duo: what was that, Quatre?

Quatre: Huh? Oh, nothing. I just need to be alone, Duo.

Duo: Oh alright… I'm going ***Duo leaves***

So all of you aren't confused, Quatre's worried about Relena.

****

Relena comes in

Relena: Good afternoon, dear.

Quatre: Hello, love. How are you today?

Relena: I'm fine, just tired. You really want Heero's recognition to be tonight?

Quatre: Yes… I'm sorry to put you through this but I want him to be noticed immediately. Hey, why don't you and Hilde go to the cabin tomorrow to get away? It might do you good.

****

Relena nods **while Quatre exits**

Relena: Oh Heero, go away! Go away and never come back!!!

****

Music begins **Relena sings:**

__

Before I gaze at you again

I'll need a time for tears.

Before I gaze at you again

Let hours turn to years.

I have so much 

Forgetting to do, 

Before I try to gaze again at you. 

Stay away until you cross my mind

Barely once a day;

Till the moment I awake and find

I can smile and say:

That I can gaze at you again

Without a blush or qualm.

My eyes will shine like new again

My manner poised and calm.

Stay far away,

My love, far away,

Till I forget I gazed at you today…

Today… Today… Today…

****

Music softens as Heero enters

Heero: Forgive me milady. I did not mean to disturb you, but I was told that Quatre wanted to see me.

Relena: I believe he does. And you're not disturbing me at all. He will formally introduce you to the kingdom tonight.

Heero: **He looks troubled **When, Relena?

Relena: This evening.

Heero: I wish he wouldn't.

Relena: Why?

Heero: I'm not worthy of it. I don't deserve it.

Relena: Not deserve it!!! What could you have done to make you not deserve it?

Heero: I… I…

Relena: I have to go get ready for dinner. Wait here, Quatre should be out soon.

Heero: Wait!! Don't go… I love you, Relena. God forgive me but I do.

Relena: God forgive us both, Heero.

****

Quatre re-enters

Quatre: Heero! Just the guy I wanted to see! What a stunning achievement! And the Court! You could almost hear everyone's heart break open to you! Surely I may arrange for your introduction now. Unfortunately, sainthood is not in my power.

Heero: I should be honored.

Quatre: Do you have any clue as to the impact this miracle will have on the country?

****

Heero and Relena begin to gaze at each other as Quatre begins to notice where they're looking: at each other

Quatre: When this is known, they'll be flocking to the Round Table from one end of the Sanq Kingdom to the other. From L2… L3… and all the missions we've been planning for the pilots may not even be necessary… I mean, when people hear… What has happened in the Sanq Kingdom… they may lay sown their arms and come of their own free will… it's quite possible that they might not even bear arms at all… and that there will really be peace… all borders will disappear… and all things I dreamed…

****

His voice trails off in utter defeat, and he stands motionless in an abject trance

(Few hours later after Heero's introduction. Everyone including Relena and Heero have gone to dinner. Quatre is left alone sitting on his throne)

****

With intense emotion, but restrained

Quatre: Proposition- If I could choose, from every woman who breathes on this earth, the face I would most love, the smile, the touch, the voice, the heart, the laugh, the very soul itself, every feature and detail until the last strand of the hair, they would all be Relena's. Proposition- If I could choose from every man who breathes on this earth, a man for my friend, a man for my brother, a man for my son, they would all be Heero. I love them. Yes. I love them and they answer me with pain and torment. Be it sin or not sin, they have betrayed me in their hearts and that's far sin enough! I can see it in their eyes, I can feel it when they speak! And they must pay for it and be punished! I shan't be wounded and not return it in kind! I'm through with feeble helping! I demand a man's VENGEANCE!!!! Proposition- I am a king, not a man. And a very civilized king. Could it possibly be civilized to love myself above all? Could it possibly be civilized to destroy the thing I love? What of their pain? And their torment? Did they ask for this calamity? Can passion be selected? Is there any doubt of their devotion to me? To my table? By God, I shall be a king!! This is the time of King Quatre!! And we shall reach for the stars! This is the time of King Quatre and violence is not strength and compassion is not weakness. We are civilized! Resolved- We shall go through life together, they, you and I. And may God have mercy on us all!

****

Quatre exits as the curtain falls. End of Act 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, it's finally here! The conclusion to Act 1. This was a hard chapter to write because of the monologue… I will be doing a behind the scenes Intermission… comedy for comedy's sake! I will be typing the songs from the show into the chapters… The ones from the second act are really pretty. I told you it would become HY/RP very soon!!! Sorry to all the QW/RP fans out there whom I satisfied for a short while… but it's the HY/RP fans turn!!!!

Ja!!

~*Ayame Dragon*~


	6. Intermission

Camelot:

Camelot:

GW Style!!!!

Intermission

What's going on backstage???

Well, let's find out…

Shall we???

Heero's changed back into his usual self… black shorts and green tank top… and he's leaning against the 

wall with his eyes closed… Relena walks up to him and pokes him in the sides… He jumps and begins 

tickling her mercilessly… High pitched squeals erupted from her mouth as she collapses with Heero right 

on top of her… "Omae wa korosu, Relena," he whispers before kissing her passionately…

OK!! Let's leave them alone…

Next we find Duo still wearing is costume… and that's about all we can say about Duo… except that Hilde 

just chopped off his braid… just kidding… Duo's not funny…

On to Trowa…

He's wearing his creepy clown mask and dancing with lions… I always knew that Trowa had a strange 

side… he can't be that quiet all the time!

Next we see Quatre…

He's playing his violin for a bunch of square dancers… ((O.o)) Ok… that's pretty scary… THERE 

SHOULDN'T BE SQUARE DANCING AT ALL!!!

Finally Wu Fei…

What's to say about him? He's just sitting in front of 'Nataku' and writing love poems to her… He needs a 

freakin life! 

That's what's goin on backstage of CAMELOT: GW Style!!! Enjoy the second act!!!!!

JA!

Ayame Dragon

PS I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters… And this probably wasn't very funny… GIMME a BREAK!!! I have exams this week!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Suprising Revelations!

Camelot: GW Style (Act 2)

Camelot: GW Style (Act 2)

I have no affiliation with the epic of Camelot or Gundam Wing. They belong to respective parties and in people's hearts.

(Curtain rises: We see Heero sitting on a stool playing a harp while Relena watches and listens… Let's watch… shall we?)

****

Heero sings something in French that I don't understand… It's called "The Madrigal" for anyone who's interested…

"Did you write that, Heero?" Relena asked, "Why do you always write about YOU? Why can't you write anything about me?"

Heero looked at her and chuckled, "I can't write anything about YOU!!" quickly he corrects himself at the sight of her angry face, "I love you too much…" She smiled. As soon as she smiled, he felt a tugging in his nerves. He heard his conscience speaking to him. "I should go… I should go away and never come back!" He begins to walk away but slows his pace and asks, "How would I?" he ponders for a moment, "How could I leave you?"

****

Heero sings

__

If ever I would leave you,

It wouldn't be in summer…

Seeing you in summer, I never would go!

Your hair streaked with sunlight,

Your lips red as flame,

Your face with a luster

That puts gold to shame…

But if I'd ever leave you,

It wouldn't be in autumn…

How I'd leave _in autumn, I never would know!_

I've seen how you sparkle

When fall nips the air.

I know you in autumn

And I must be there.

Oh would I leave you running merrily through the snow?

Or on a wintry evening when you catch the fire's glow?

If ever I would leave you,

It wouldn't be in springtime!

Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you so!

Oh no not in springtime,

Summer, winter or fall!

No never could I leave you,

At all!!!!!!

****

By this time he is standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. She turns to meet his eyes as he begins to sing again…

__

If ever I would leave you,

It wouldn't be in springtime!

Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you so!

Oh no not in springtime,

Summer, winter or fall!

No never could I leave you,

At all!!!!!!

(Author's note: That's my favorite song in the whole play!!)

****

Enter Lady Hilde, Relena's best friend and maidservant

"Are you ready to go, Miss Relena?" asked Hilde.

"Huh? Oh! Yes of course… almost forgot about the cattle show." She pauses nervously as if thinking of an excuse to why Heero would be there. "Thank you, Heero, for waiting with me." 

"Thank you for allowing me, Miss Relena," he replies.

****

Exit Hilde and Relena. Heero walks around a bit before excusing himself. Unknown to Heero and Relena a shadow had been watching them. Enter mysterious shadow.

"Ah! The Cinq Kingdom," she exclaims, "Ah me, the chain of wedlock is so heavy, it takes two to carry it! Sometimes three," she says while looking in the direction Heero had gone. 

****

Just then, Quatre and Duo enter looking for Heero

"Heero! Heero! I may have it solved…" he says before noticing the woman who stood before him. Quatre turns to Duo and asks, "I thought Heero was here?"

"He was. You just missed him," the Lady says.

"You are not a member of this court! You were also not announced!" yells Duo.

"But I was announced! Did not the page say that there was a young lady from Scotland here to see the king?" replied the girl.

"And were not told to come back tomorrow afternoon?" Duo fired back.

"I shall be busy tomorrow afternoon," the girl said.

"Such impertinence!" Duo brandishes his gun, "Get out now before I blow your head off!"

"You wouldn't want to do that to the daughter of Queen Leia, now, would you?" the girl was coy and Quatre perked up at the name Queen Leia.

"You're the daughter of Queen Leia?" asked Quatre.

"Yes, milord, I am Mariemeia." Quatre looks as if he's about to faint. 

"Leave us, Duo" he gulps.

****

Exit Duo

"So, Mariemeia, what brings you to the Cinq Kingdom?" asks Quatre.

"A desire of," she thinks a moment, "blood. I have quite an extensive family here in the Cinq Kingdom. There's my aunt, Morgan Le Fey, whom I've never seen…"

"Nor has anyone else," Quatre cut in, "which seems hardly reason enough to make this long journey."

"And then there's you, your Majesty." She mock bows, "I always wondered why King Treize hated me so much so I asked mother to explain it. That's when I found out: he's not my real father. She told me of how one day, she traveled to the Cinq Kingdom where she met a handsome young man by the name of Quatre. She found him rather appealing and –bewitched- him for the night. Is that how the story goes, your majesty?"

"Yes, Mariemeia, that's how the story goes," Quatre said with annoyance in his voice. "Now that you're here, Mariemeia, what are your plans?"

"My plans are whatever you desire them to be."

"Hmmm, I would like you to be inducted in the Pilots of the Round Table. But you must earn your right by virtue and proper deeds. I will be keeping my eye on you, Mariemeia."

****

Exit Quatre

Mariemeia laughs, "Virtue and proper deed your majesty? Like what? Courage, milord? Purity and humility, my leige? Diligence, charity, honesty, fidelity? The Seven Deadly Virtues? No thank you, your majesty!!"

****

Mariemeia sings

__

The seven deadly virtues

Those ghastly little traps!

Oh no milord they weren't meant for me!

The seven deadly virtues

Were made for other chaps,

Who love a life of failure and ennui.

Take courage

Now there's a sport

An invitation to the state of riggemort!

And purity

And noble yen 

__

Are very restful every now and then.

I find humility

Means to be hurt.

It's not the earth the meek inheirit,

It's the dirt!

Honesty is fatal

And should be taboo!

Diligence!

A fate I would hate.

If charity means giving,

I give it to you!

And fidelity is only for your mate!

You'll never find a virtue

Unstatus-ing my quo

Or making my bealzah bubble burst.

Let others take the high road,

I shall take the low.

I cannot wait to rush in

Where angels fear to go.

With all those seven deadly virtues

Free and happy little me has not

Been cursed!

****

Exit Mariemeia

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, here's the beginning to Act 2!!!! Suprising revelations! Quatre has a daughter! Heero and Relena's secret relationship isn't so secret anymore! More to come in Act 2 Chapter 2 but I won't tell you what it is!!! You'll have to wait until I get back from camp, which won't be for 5 weeks!! But I will be writing down the chapters and get them posted as soon as possible! In the meantime, look up Xan in the author's directory and read & review her stuff!! It's really good!!!!! I hope you liked this part!!!!!!!

Ja ne!!!!!

Ayame Dragon

(oh yeah, let's pretend that Mariemeia is in her late teens ok? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
